Dulce posesión - Serie Sweet - 05
by roanva
Summary: Serena Tsukino es una mimada estrella del pop que vive fuerte y rápido, siempre dejando atrás su pasado y las pesadillas que la atormentan. Está acostumbrada a conseguir lo que quiere… Él es un guardaespaldas práctico, y hombre de una sola mujer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE POSESIÓN" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "YATEN".**

"**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" = "LITA" y "ANDREW".**

"**DULCE TENTACIÓN" = "RINI" y "HELIOS".**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien. El anteriormente apareció con el nombre de Sammy.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Argumento

Ella es una cantante que vive en el centro de atención, y no pude resistir a sus admiradores…

Escandalosa y fuera de control, Serena Tsukino es una mimada estrella del pop que vive fuerte y rápido, siempre dejando atrás su pasado y las pesadillas que la atormentan. Está acostumbrada a conseguir lo que quiere, incluidos los groupies, porque no puede soportar estar sola. Así en la cama, es la más alegre, incluso si eso significa cerrar la parte más profunda de ella…

Él es un guardaespaldas práctico, y hombre de una sola mujer.

Capítulo Uno

— ¡Estás loco!

Pop Shields frunció el ceño a su hijo, Darien.

—Cuida tu boca. Todavía puedo limpiar el suelo con tu escuálido culo.

Darien se pasó la mano por su pelo corto y lo sujetó en la parte superior de la cabeza en un intento de apartarlo. Andrew Furuhata había tenido una buena idea afeitando su cabeza. Era algo que tendría que hacer si seguía recibiendo las bombas que caían sobre él.

—Pop—dijo Darien con exasperación—Instalamos sistemas de seguridad. Equipos de seguimiento sofisticados, de tecnología avanzada. Hacemos consultas. Evaluamos la seguridad de otras personas. No somos un maldito servicio de guardaespaldas.

Pop resolló, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se recostó en el escritorio de su hija adoptiva. Rei miró fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos a su padre y hermano, pero no dijo ni palabra. Estaba demasiado pegada a la conversación.

—Si quieres dejar de vocear durante dos segundos, me gustaría explicarte por qué eres perfecto para este trabajo.

—Ah, muchacho—refunfuñó Darien. —No puedo esperar a oír esto. Será mejor que me siente para hacerlo.

Se dejó caer en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Rei, y esperó oír el último plan descabellado de su padre. No es que su padre no fuera un hombre inteligente. Era uno de los hombres más inteligentes y astutos que Darien conocía.

Era la parte de la astucia lo que le molestaba malditamente ahora mismo. No estaba seguro de cómo, pero sabía que estaba jodido. Y parecía que estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

—Ittou Asanuma es un viejo amigo. Vayamos hacia atrás. Servimos juntos en los marines. Ahora es un ejecutivo discográfico importante y tiene una artista de renombre en su sello discográfico.

— ¿Cuál es el nombre de la artista?—Se metió Rei.

—Serena Tsukino.

Rei frunció el ceño.

— ¿A qué viene ese ceño fruncido?—exigió Darien.— ¿Qué sabes?

— ¿Nunca has oído sobre ella?—preguntó Rei.

— ¿Canta música country?

Rei se rió entre dientes y negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces en ese caso, ¿por qué ese ceño?

—Ella es un poco…

—Es difícil—dijo Pop sin preámbulos.—Pero tú ya has tratado con gente difícil antes. Ella no será un problema para ti.

— ¿Por qué va a ser ella mi problema en absoluto?

—Debido a que la mayor parte de su personal de seguridad fue despedido. Y los que quedaron abandonaron. Tiene dos guardaespaldas que son tan inútiles como las tetas en un jabalí.

— ¿Y se supone que tengo que solucionar este problema?

—Ittou está tratando de conseguir una empresa para reemplazarlos. Una mejor que la última ya que eran unos lameculos. Sus palabras, no las mías. A ella sólo le queda un espectáculo más y luego estará en una especie de vacaciones aquí en Houston.

Rei levantó una ceja.

— ¿Por qué diablos pasaría unas vacaciones gustosamente en Houston? Quiero decir, una chica con esa cantidad de dinero debería ir a París o a Italia. Tal vez a una casa en una playa del Caribe.

—He dicho una especie porque hará una gala el Houston Livestock and Rodeo, pero permanecerá aquí un total de dos semanas. También tiene alguna sesión de firmas y encuentros con los admiradores en una de las tiendas de música del centro de la ciudad.

—Oh, lo entiendo—dijo Darien cuando se empujó hacia adelante en su asiento.—Lo que quieren es una niñera. Quieren que alguien se siente sobre ella para que se porte bien durante dos semanas.

Pop tuvo la gracia de parecer avergonzado.

—Bueno, sí y no.

Darien hizo un ruido grosero.

— ¿Por qué diablos me lo estás pidiendo? Hay otros tres tíos en esta oficina, todos capaces de hacer este trabajo.

Rei hizo toda una demostración soplándose las uñas y silbó suavemente.

—Porque todos están o casados o malditamente a punto de hacerlo, y eres el único que permanece solo. Si trato de enviar a uno de los otros chicos para pasar veinticuatro/siete con una preciosa estrella del pop, tendré a tres mujeres cabreadas sobre mi culo. No, gracias. Sin ánimo de ofender, Darien, pero no tienes ni una oportunidad sobre las muchachas. Prefiero arriesgarme contigo.

Rei sonrió dulcemente en dirección a su hermano.

—No creas que lo conseguirás por eso—refunfuñó Darien a Rei.

—Mira, al menos vuela a Los Damaes, mira su último concierto, preséntate, y mira cómo va. ¿Qué daño puede hacerte? Creo que encontrarás que no es tan malo como piensas. Pasarás dos semanas con ella aquí, manteniéndola fuera de problemas y manteniéndola a salvo.

— ¿Cómo de peligroso es para ella?

— ¡Oh!, la mierda de las celebridades de costumbre, estoy seguro. Todo el mundo quiere un pedazo de ella. Sin una protección adecuada, podría ponerse peligroso. Ittou va a ponerse en contacto con una empresa de seguridad local para hacer la seguridad periférica, pero quiere a alguien en quien pueda confiar a su lado hasta que pueda venir y entrevistar a firmas más grandes que se encargarán de su seguridad para el tour. Está preocupado, y Ittou no es alguien que se preocupe mucho.

— ¿Por qué diablos no sólo anulan la gala de Rodeo, la esconden en algún lugar privado por dos semanas y consiguen su mierda juntos para cuando ella vuelva al tour?

— ¿Tú me lo preguntas?—dijo Pop irritado. — ¿Cuándo el mundo del espectáculo ha tenido algún maldito sentido? Estas personas no piensan con el cerebro. Piensan con sus talonarios de cheques y el signo del dólar como guía. Es tu trabajo ser su cerebro durante dos semanas.

Darien gimió.

—Difícil y sin cerebro. Apenas puedo esperar.

La puerta de la oficina de Rei se abrió y Rini Blackmoon asomó su cabeza. Cuando vio a los hombres, dudó.

— ¿Interrumpo algo?

Darien sonrió y le hizo señas para que entrara.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo estás, cariño?

Rini entró, elegante y menuda a pesar de su abultado abdomen. La mayor parte de las mujeres de su estatura estarían andando como un pato ya, pero todavía se movía con facilidad.

Ella le sonrió.

—Estoy bien. ¿Cómo estás?—Se inclinó para abrazarle fuerte, y él puso las manos sobre su vientre.

— ¿Se mueve la señorita Priss hoy?

—Deja de llamarla así—dijo Rini exasperada.—Su nombre es Luna. Hola, Pop—dijo mientras dejaba un beso en la mandíbula del hombre más mayor.

—Hola, Dama. ¿Dónde está Helios? ¿No debería estar trabajando? En realidad, ¿dónde diablos está Andrew? ¿Y Nicolas? ¿Somos los únicos que trabajamos?

Darien y Rei hicieron rodar sus ojos. Pop estaba empezando a tramar algo.

—He venido a buscar a Rei. Lita me ofreció un masaje durante el embarazo y Rei va a tener que ir para sostenerme la mano.

—Más bien a obtener su propio masaje—murmuró Darien.—Vosotras chicas, no me engañáis ni un poco. Te sostendré tu maldita mano, y luego tal vez Lita me dé un masaje a mí también.

—Encuentra la mano de tu propia mujer para sostener—gruñó Helios Elysion en la puerta.

Pop alzó la vista y frunció el ceño.

—Ya era hora de que decidieras presentarte. ¿Qué es esto de venir a trabajar a última hora?

Helios ignoró a Pop. Toda su atención estaba en la mujer latina con curvas muy embarazadas de su hijo. Le divertía enormemente a Darien ver a Helios quedarse boquiabierto por una mujer. No es que él no amara a las mujeres por regla general, pero no había nada casual o de ligón en la relación de Helios con Rini. El pobre muchacho estaba golpeado y era bastante patético verlo.

— ¿Qué segura estás de que si Lita te da un masaje, eso sea bueno para el bebé?—preguntó Helios.

Rini hizo una pausa y se dio la vuelta con una mano en la cadera.

—Pienso que eso será bueno para la madre.

— ¿Pero lastimará al bebé?

Rini sonrió.

—Te preocupas demasiado Helios. Ve a hacer algo de trabajo para que Rei y yo podamos tener algo de tiempo de chicas. Vamos a llegar tarde, y Yaten espera que Mina esté en casa antes del mediodía.

— ¿O qué?—murmuró Darien. Siempre se preguntaba qué demonios pasaba en el matrimonio entre Yaten y Mina. De todas las personas que trabajaban para Pop, Darien era el más lejano del entorno de Yaten Kou. Por lo que había sabido del hombre, era un fanático del control y guardaba a Mina bajo su pulgar. Rei sonrió abiertamente, y debería haber sabido por el brillo diabólico de sus ojos que ella iba a decir algo descabellado.

—Estoy bastante segura de que si llega tarde, cosechará el resultado sobre su culo.

—Algo que Nicolas debería pensar para ti—dijo Darien deliberadamente

— ¿Quién dice que no lo hace?—bromeó ella cuando tomó el brazo de Rini y las dos se dirigieron a la puerta.

¿Estaba todo el mundo malditamente loco a su alrededor? Había oído lo suficiente para saber que su vida sexual tenía que ser la única normal en su grupo de amigos. Ni siquiera quería saber qué clase de mierda Helios ponía sobre Rini. Eso probablemente solo lo haría enfadarse. Y Rei. Dios. Su hermana, por el amor de Dios. Negó con la cabeza. No, no quería saber las depravaciones a la que sus amigos se entregaban. Él era perfectamente feliz de ser el aburrido vainilla del grupo.

Giró sus ojos a Helios después de que las chicas se hubieran ido.

— ¿Ha habido suerte para conseguir llevarla al altar?

Helios resopló.

—Estoy intentándolo. Créeme. Soy un hombre persistente. Sucederá pronto.

Pop gruñó.

—El problema de los hombres de hoy es que están demasiado ocupados siendo políticamente correctos. Deberías simplemente cogerla y arrastrarla ante un sacerdote. O a Las Vegas como Nicolas hizo con Rei. Si te quedas esperando a que una mujer decida, serás viejo e impotente en el momento en que tu noche de bodas llegue.

Darien soltó una carcajada.

—Eso podría explicar por qué tú has abrazado la soltería por tanto tiempo.

Pop movió el dedo hacia Darien y Helios.

—Subraya mis palabras. Estoy en lo cierto. Mira lo que pasó cuando Andrew se quedó indeciso en torno a Lita. Se acercó a donde estaba ella y se la echó sobre un hombro. Entonces le dijo como iba a ser todo y voilà. Ahora ellos están casados. Él es feliz. Ella es feliz. Final de la historia. No como aquí, que Helios está deprimido por aquí, pareciéndose a un cachorro pateado, porque no puede convencer a la mujer que ama de que realmente él la ama, y que de verdad se quiere casar con ella. Jesús estará llorando allá arriba en algún sitio. O riéndose histéricamente. No puedo determinar qué.

Los labios de Helios se curvaron en una mueca.

—Ya basta, Pop. Sabes que lo jodí con ella. No sólo puedo echarme sobre ella y obligarla a hacer lo que quiero.

—No, pero podrías muy bien plantar tus pies sobre el suelo y hacerle saber lo que sientes.

— ¡Lo he intentado!

—Entonces inténtalo con más fuerza—se quejó Pop.—Está volviendo a haber un retroceso en algunas parejas por aquí. Es malditamente nauseabundo.

Darien sabía que era un buen momento para escapar. Ahora mismo cuando Pop estaba ocupado quejándose de otra cosa.

Tal vez cuando recordara lo que quería que Darien hiciera, la casa discográfica se habría rendido y habría contratado a otra persona.

Estaba casi en la puerta. Un paso más y estaría libre.

—Tu billete de avión está sobre tu escritorio—le advirtió Pop.—Vuelas mañana por la mañana. Ahora vete a casa y haz la maleta.

Era un hijo de puta jodido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE POSESIÓN" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

_**Importante: Por una cuestión de que no me gustaba llamar a Darien "Hino", he cambiado por el apellido "Shields", por lo cual así se llamara la agencia de seguridad. A parte de cambiar el nombre del representante de Serena "Phillip Armstrong" a "Ittou Asanuma". Ya esta arreglado el primer capitulo, se los comento, ya que van a encontrar el cambio, y es para que no tengan que volver a leer.**_

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "YATEN".**

"**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" = "LITA" y "ANDREW".**

"**DULCE TENTACIÓN" = "RINI" y "HELIOS".**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien. El anteriormente apareció con el nombre de Sammy.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Dos

El estadio retumbaba con la frenética música, y un arco iris de luces caían en cascada. Darien estaba situado en la parte superior de las gradas, mirando por encima de la barandilla a la parte inferior. Sus oídos estallarían en cualquier momento, y se sentía tan mareado por el rápido staccato de los láseres intermitentes que se agarró de la fría barra metálica para estabilizarse a sí mismo.

Con su mano libre, llegó a su nuca y se masajeó el cuello. Había estado tenso desde que este circo había comenzado. ¿Cómo en el infierno podría alguien soportar esta cacofonía de forma habitual? Este no era su tipo de música. ¿Cómo podría ser la de alguien? ¿Cómo diablos alguien entendía ese chillido, si es que pudieran oírlo sobre el grupo? Prefería oír algo de Montgomery Gentry o Jason Aldean si tenía que someterse a un concierto.

Finalmente, el chillido se detuvo. Había un Dios.

Darien echó un vistazo hacia el escenario para ver el paseo de vuelta de Serena Tsukino después de su última salida precipitada. El cambio de vestuario, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué ella se molestó con éste. Ni siquiera tenía que estar cerca del escenario para saber que apenas llevaba nada en absoluto.

Miró al lado donde los ejecutivos de Cosmic Records veían el show con él. Se habían presentado en su avión y le habían llevado al estadio en una limusina. Todo el asunto era ridículo, y todavía seguía maldiciendo el hecho de que había sido obligado a volar para hablar con todas las partes involucradas.

Cuando la música asaltó sus oídos una vez más, volvió su atención al escenario, justo a tiempo para ver a otra mujer escasamente vestida ir hacia Serena. Lo mejor que pudo distinguir, las palabras de la canción sonaron algo así como "Amor de Chicas". Resopló.

Las dos mujeres estuvieron la una frente a la otra mientras Serena cantó. Era un estudio de contraste, probablemente bien coordinado. Serena era baja y de pelo rubio, si no contaba el mechón de espantoso color rosa. La otra mujer era alta, rubia y exuberante, con un par de tetas que tenían que ser compradas y pagadas. No necesitaba binoculares para saber eso.

Entonces ellas se acercaron, sus cuerpos ondulantes de una manera provocativa. La multitud se volvió loca mientras las mujeres se presionaban la una sobre la otra. Serena sostuvo el micro en su pecho mientras se balanceó en los brazos de la otra mujer. Cuando la canción siguió, Serena giró y recostó su culo directamente en la entrepierna de la rubia. Las dos siguieron con su pequeño espectáculo y se bombearon la una en la otra mientras la multitud rugía en aprobación.

¿Por qué no podía haber tomado Helios ese trabajo? Esto sería algo de su tipo. ¿Ver a dos mujeres haciéndolo? Helios babearía como un pit bull rabioso. Por supuesto, Rini podría patear seriamente a algún culo por ello, pero aun así. Todo en Darien pedía un buen trago y un envase de ibuprofeno.

Cuando la canción se paraba, las dos mujeres estaban enredadas más fuerte que un nudo en un sedal de una caña de pescar. Cuando la música murió, Serena dejó que el micro cayera y pegó sus labios a la rubia de una forma que ni una manguera las habría separado.

No había ninguna manera de que él pudiera hacer esto. Todo sobre la mujer le ponía de los nervios, y ni siquiera la había conocido aún. No tenía que hacerlo. Todo estaba allí para que todo el mundo lo viera. Los ejecutivos de la discográfica estarían enojados, y Pop posiblemente no estaría muy feliz, pero si él quería esto tanto, podría hacerlo o él mismo o hacer que Andrew o Helios lo hicieran. Sus mujeres tendrían sólo que superarlo. Darien cuidaría bien a las chicas mientras Andrew y Helios estuvieran desaparecidos. Esa imagen le hizo sonreír abiertamente.

Estaba dispuesto a darse la vuelta y salir cuando un tono más suave y melodioso manó en el estadio. Le hizo detenerse durante un breve segundo y mirar hacia atrás al escenario. Serena estaba de pie en medio, un solo foco se concentraba en ella. El resto del escenario estaba oculto.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y se le metió la loca imagen en su cabeza de que ella parecía vulnerable. Entonces ella abrió su boca, y por primera vez esa noche, pudo escuchar claramente su voz. Manó de ella como miel suave y dulce. Se arrastró lentamente sobre su piel y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Él miró fijamente, encantado por la imagen de ella sola, su voz inolvidable, hermosa, llenó cada rincón y hendidura de todo el espacio lleno. Fue golpeado por la tristeza que sintió irradiando de ella. Más que tristeza, era dolor.

Sus manos agarraron el pasamano cuando se acercó, su atención enfocada completamente en la mujer que cantaba. No era una de esas insípidas canciones auto-reflexivas. Se trataba de una sobre volver a casa. Podía sentir el dolor en su voz. Eso hizo que él también lo sintiera. Infiernos, eso le dio ganas de querer volver a su casa.

Al otro lado del escenario, los mecheros llameaban y se balanceaban mientras las manos se levantaban en el aire sosteniéndolos. Se agitaban al ritmo mientras ella seguía de pie, mientras seguía, con la cara girada al cielo. Se la imaginó con los ojos cerrados mientras las últimas palabras eran derramadas de sus labios.

La música se apagó, y durante un momento, el silencio cayó en la multitud. A continuación, estridentes silbidos rasgaron el aire, seguidos de una ovación cerrada.

Serena retrocedió y saludó a la multitud. Se inclinó una vez y se alejó rápidamente del escenario.

Los ejecutivos de la discográfica se desplazaron junto a él, y Darien miró para verlos mirándole.

— ¿Estás listo para que te presentemos a nuestra chica?—preguntó Ittou Asanuma.

Darien asintió con la cabeza, olvidando momentáneamente que todo lo que realmente quería hacer era salir pitando de allí mientras pudiera. Con un suspiro de resignación, siguió a los tíos de traje a una zona entre bastidores.

La seguridad, si tú pudieras llamarla así, era mínima. Los fans abarrotaban el pasillo, presionando, empujando y gritando. Cuando el montón de músculos del guarda, que estaba ante la puerta entre bastidores alzó la vista y los vio llegar, prestó atención y comenzó a empujar a los rabiosos fans a un lado para que pudieran pasar.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, Darien fue empujado hacia adelante, mientras los admiradores trataban de correr por delante de él. Tropezó dentro, con una serie de obscenidades saliendo más allá de sus labios. Se las arregló para mantener la calma. Apenas.

Ittou y su compañero, Barry, se alisaban los trajes, y miraban de forma inquisitiva a Darien. Los labios de Darien se adelgazaron, pero apretó sus dientes y mantuvo su expresión neutra.

Le hicieron gestos hacia un área ligeramente menos llena de gente y los dos hombres aceptaron una bebida de un desgarbado chico que no podía ser más que un adolescente. Cuando le ofrecieron una copa a Darien, él negó con la cabeza. No es que la idea de un litro de vodka no fuera muy atractiva, pero en este momento, si comenzaba a beber, no pararía.

Miró alrededor de la sala, que, después de considerarlo más, era mucho más grande de lo que había pensado en primer lugar. Estaba sólo atestada. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y trató de no parecer tan aburrido y tan incómodo como se sentía.

Unos segundos más tarde, la puerta se abrió y Serena apareció, con una amplia sonrisa en su cara. Dos hombres, que sólo pudo asumir que serían sus guardaespaldas, la flanqueaban. Él arqueó una ceja mientras que uno de ellos comenzó ponerse más cerca de ella y personal, mientras se tambaleaban en dirección a Darien.

Cuando una mano se cerró alrededor de su pecho, ella le dio un manotazo juguetón, y luego sonrió al guardaespaldas con una mirada de "ahora no, más tarde".

Otro hombre se colocó delante de Serena, deteniendo su avance hacia los ejecutivos discográficos. Ella frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos, pero con la misma rapidez convirtió su expresión en una más neutral mientras miró al tipo.

—Te veías y sonabas como una mierda ahí, Serena. ¿Qué maldito problema tienes?

Las cejas de Darien se unieron y se encontró mirando con ceño fruncido esa flagrante falta de respeto en el tono del otro hombre.

Quienquiera que fuera el tipo, no estaba preocupado por las repercusiones de su arrebato. Darien echó un vistazo a Serena, esperando que ella espantara al nuevo estúpido tío, pero no pudo leer ni una cosa en su cara o en sus ojos. Era como si ella ni siquiera estuviera allí.

—Tienes que usar tu tiempo libre para centrarte—siguió el tipo.—Consigue un masaje. Echa un polvo. Todo lo que sea necesario, pero no aparezcas en Houston sonando como la chillona que has sido antes.

Whoa. Esto comenzaba a ponerse divertido.

— ¿Quién es ese tipo?—preguntó Darien a Ittou de forma casual.

—Su manager, Zafiro.

Darien no podía leer ninguna desaprobación en el tono de Ittou. Tal vez Zafiro decía lo que todos los demás pensaban.

Pero entonces Darien vio la mirada en los ojos de Ittou. Él parecía cruel.

— ¿Siempre se dirige a ella así?

Ittou dio una breve cabezada.

—Sí. Mira, tendrás que lidiar con él. No hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto. Pero tú trabajas para mí. No para ese pequeño cabrón. Recuerda eso.

Los hombres se mantuvieron silenciosos cuando Serena finalmente se apartó de su manager y luego se detuvo cuando ella puso sus ojos en Darien. Este tomó su tiempo para reconocer su presencia. El problema era, que la mujer claramente estaba acostumbrada a que la gente estuviera atenta a ella cuando entraba en una habitación. El infierno se helaría antes de que él fuera uno de ellos.

Cuando él finalmente levantó su mirada para encontrar la de ella, vio unos ojos azules cristalinos que le devolvían la mirada con el mismo desinterés que él sabía que tenían que tener reflejados en su mirada. Ella adoptó una pose aburrida mientras sus dos adláteres siguieron tomándose muchas libertades con ella.

Su mirada se trasladó a propósito a su pelo. Las hebras se disparaban en direcciones diferentes y un mechón de rosa neón iba desde la parte superior de su cuero cabelludo hacia abajo por el costado izquierdo de su cabeza.

—Bonito pelo—dijo él.

La diversión brilló tenuemente durante un momento en sus ojos antes de que ella mirara intencionalmente a Ittou y Barry.

Ittou dio un paso adelante, con una sonrisa amplia e indulgente en su cara, y, ¿por qué debería ser por otra cosa cuando esta chica posiblemente le hacía hacer millones?

—Serena, me gustaría que conozcas a Darien Shields. Está aquí por parte de Shields and Sons Security. Estábamos hablando con él sobre tu próxima parada en Houston.

Ella le lanzó una mirada desafiante y no extendió su mano, pero entonces, él tampoco lo había hecho.

Finalmente ella apartó la mirada y revisó a Ittou.

—Sabes mis sentimientos al respecto. ¿Por qué está aquí?

Darien casi sonrió. Al parecer, no era más feliz por todo este asunto de lo que lo era él. Ella cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, lo que solo sirvió para empujar sus pequeños pechos hacia arriba. Las curvas asomaron por encima de su corsé y la pálida piel brilló con la áspera luz. Suave. Un contraste directo con su comportamiento.

Barry frunció el ceño y dio un paso adelante.

—Ahora, Serena, ya hemos hablado de esto. Shields and Sons están altamente recomendados. Tú no tienes la seguridad suficiente, y después de los últimos meses, tú de toda la gente deberías saber que necesitas más.

Ella alcanzó para empujar a uno de sus guardaespaldas, que se estaba arrimando a su cuello. En lugar de sentirse rechazado, él se colocó de nuevo, una sonrisa perezosa en su cara le sugirió que él sería satisfecho más tarde.

Si estos imbéciles eran los encargados de su seguridad, no era de extrañar que su sello discográfico estuviera gritando por más.

Parecía que su única preocupación era como de rápidamente ellos podían meterse en sus pantalones.

Su mirada la encontró otra vez, sus ojos entrecerrados. Él la miró tranquilamente, negándose a ser él el que diera marcha atrás. No importa lo mucho que pudiera leer su repugnancia. Era dudoso que pudiera esconderlo de todos modos. Nadie era tan buen actor.

Su piel comenzó a hormiguear de una particular conciencia. La parte posterior de su cuello le picaba ferozmente, pero no quiso ceder ni un milímetro en ese silencioso tira y afloja.

—No me gustas—dijo finalmente ella.

Para su horror absoluto, se puso erecto.

Él entonces sonrió. Una perezosa sonrisa de "me importa un carajo". Era eso o gemir por su creciente incomodidad, y comería clavos antes de permitirle saber que ella le había afectado a él.

—El sentimiento, Sra. Tsukino, es completamente mutuo.

Ella frunció el ceño, luego pasó un brazo alrededor de uno de los gigantes de su lado, que inmediatamente se inclinó abajo para besarla en la mejilla. El otro se acurrucó a ella al otro lado, y ella le lazó una maliciosa sonrisa.

Podía haber llevado también un cartel que dijera "me estoy follando a ambos" por toda la discreción que ella ejercía.

—Te invitaría a acompañarnos, Sr. Shields, pero de alguna manera parece demasiado tenso.

Él se rio entre dientes y rezó para que ella no pudiera ver su erección, porque… maldita sea.

—Me temo que soy un poco más exigente que usted en lo que concierne a mis compañeros de cama.

El color tiñó sus mejillas, y luego ella se dio la vuelta, ambos guardias inmediatamente la rodearon cuando caminó hacia la puerta.

Ittou se aclaró la garganta junto a Darien. Este le echó un vistazo.

—Serena es, uhm, ¿digamos que un poco difícil?—comenzó Ittou.

Darien estaba empezando a pensar que era su descripción estándar.

—No sigas. No tienes el suficiente dinero para hacer que yo tome este trabajo. Tendría que ser un jodido loco.

Ya estaba malditamente loco porque desde el momento que ella dijo que no le gustaba, su pene había rugido a la vida y había dicho: Ven conmigo.

Lo último que quería era a una malcriada estrella del pop a su alrededor 24/7, una quién le diera una erección cada vez que discutía con él. Sería solamente una erección andante.

Serena entro en su suite y paró a Ojo de Tigre cuando fue a por la parte superior de su ropa. La sorpresa destelló en sus ojos cuando ella en cambio se dirigió al minibar para servirse un vaso de agua.

Ojo de Águila se movió silenciosamente hacia ella y puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

— ¿Algo está mal, Serena?

Ella se encogió lejos, incapaz de explicar por qué no podía aguantar de repente que ninguno de ellos la tocara.

—Sólo que no estoy de humor—dijo sombríamente.

Ojo de Tigre se echó a reír.

—Sin embargo, cielo, tú siempre estás de humor.

—No esta noche—dijo bruscamente.—Sólo quiero estar… sola. ¿Vale?

Los dos hombres se miraron el uno al otro en estado de shock, y luego le devolvieron la mirada como si hubiera perdido la razón. Y a lo mejor lo había hecho.

¿Sola? ¿Qué estaba pensando? Ella no quería estar sola. Nunca. Lo único peor que estar sola era estar únicamente uno a uno con alguien. No le gustaba ninguna de esas opciones y se rodeaba de gente incluso mientras dormía.

¿Pero esta noche? Sí, ella podría pasarla sola. La mirada desaprobadora de Darien Shields la había sacudido. Mucho más de lo que confesaría nunca en voz alta. Hacía mucho eso de forma regular. Prosperaba en ello, incluso. No daba el culo de una rata por lo que la gente pensara de ella, y había hecho su misión en la vida dar al público tanta munición como fuera posible. Así que, ¿por qué un idiota condescendiente podría meterse bajo su piel tan fuerte?

Sacudió su cabeza, pero no pudo sacar su burlona sonrisa de su mente. La hacía sentirse incómoda. Como si pudiera ver directamente a través de todos sus escudos, todos sus secretos y todos sus temores. Era como si él la hubiera visto desnuda y vulnerable, y no hubiera estado en absoluto impresionado. Pero entonces, ¿por qué debería estarlo?

—Serena, ¿estás bien?—interrumpió Ojo de Águila. Podía oír la preocupación en su voz, pero en este momento no le importaba y no tenía la energía mental necesaria para tranquilizarle.

Agitó una mano despectivamente hacia ellos y se alejó. Era una clara señal para que se fueran, y serían tontos sí la ignoraban. Podían ser íntimos con ella, pero sexo era todo lo que le ofrecían. No eran sus amigos. No eran sus confidentes. Ella no tenía eso.

Cuando oyó que la puerta se abría y cerraba, se volvió para contemplar la suite vacía. El frío pánico clavó sus garras en su garganta y ella tomó varias respiraciones largas, para tranquilizarse. El sudor que perlaba su frente no tenía nada que ver con su rendimiento exhaustivo, y pudo sentir las náuseas en su garganta.

Miró alrededor, absorbiendo la soledad que la rodeaba, como una niebla. Filtrándose en su piel. Envolviéndose alrededor de sus huesos hasta que estuvo paralizada en su agarre.

Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. Agarrando los brazos con sus dedos y luego frotándoselos de arriba abajo para aplacar la frialdad que emanaba de su interior.

Darien Shields había mirado en su interior. Había mirado más allá del llamativo y descarado barniz, y la había mirado fríamente. Desaprobación. Se había sentido desnuda ante él, y esto la enojó mucho. Él no era nadie para ella. Sólo algún lacayo que su compañía discográfica quiso contratar como su niñera. Al diablo con eso. Querían que alguien la frenara, y ese frío hijo de puta, probablemente se deleitaría precisamente haciendo eso. Sobre su cadáver.

Se agarró a su cólera, la montó como si fuera alguien desesperado para viajar en el viento. La alternativa era el miedo.

Un golpe sonó en su puerta y voló a abrirla, el alivio se disparó por su sistema. Abrió para ver a Ittou y a Barry allí de pie con su aduladora ropa de ejecutivos, pero en este momento, estaba tan aliviada de verlos, que no le preocupó.

—Serena, ¿estamos molestándote?—preguntó Ittou.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y abrió más la puerta.

—Entren. ¿Puedo ofreceros una bebida?

Entraron y miraron alrededor, sorprendidos, lo supo, por encontrarla sola. Ittou se quitó su caro abrigo, y lo echó sobre el respaldo del sofá.

—Tenemos que hablar, Serena.

Ella se erizó ante su tono y puso su mejor cara de beligerante desprecio.

—Podéis hablar. No tengo por qué escuchar.

Barry, que no llevaba muy bien las confrontaciones, parecía como si quisiera estar en cualquier parte, salvo allí. Lo que estaba bien porque ella no estaba demasiado contenta por estar aquí tampoco.

—Necesitas a Darien Shields…

—No necesito a nadie—dijo glacialmente.

—Le necesitas—dijo Ittou firmemente. —He dejado que las cosas continuaran como siempre. Has estado incumpliendo el contrato y lo he dejado estar. Hasta ahora. Darien Shields básicamente me dijo que me fuera a la mierda y se volvió de nuevo a Houston. Tú vas a ir allí y hacer todo lo que sea necesario para hacerle reconsiderar su postura.

Su boca cayó abierta.

— ¿Perdóname?

—Ya me has oído—dijo en tono grave.—No te voy a dar otra opción, Serena. Haces eso o estarás despedida, y confía en mí, ni siquiera con lo grande que eres, no verás otro sello discográfico hasta que no recojas toda la mierda que has tirado.

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—No me amenaces, Ittou.

Su expresión se suavizó un poco, pero la determinación todavía brillaba en sus ojos.

—Las cosas no pueden seguir como están, Serena. Has tenido suerte, pero tarde o temprano, la suerte se va acabar. Necesitamos a Darien Shields para comprarnos algo de tiempo para contratar algo más de seguridad, te guste o no. Él no está más feliz por este arreglo de lo que tú estás. He llamado a su jefe, para que insista con él. Quiero que lleves tu culo a Houston para reforzar el tema. Vas a ser agradable. Serás complaciente. Harás todo lo necesario para que esté de acuerdo en aceptar el trabajo. Y entonces, —dijo, agitando un dedo—vas a portarte bien.

Ella apretó los dientes hasta que le dolieron. Abrió su boca para protestar, pero él hizo que la cerrara con una rápida sacudida de su cabeza.

—No hables. Vas a volar después del concierto de este fin de semana. Eso os dará a ti y a él unos días para calmaros.

Chasqueó los dedos a Barry y los dos salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

Se hundió en el sofá como un globo desinflado.

Se pasó sus nerviosos dedos por su pelo, tirando de sus extremos repetidamente. Darien Shields era un culo arrogante. Pero más que eso, la asustaba. Y eso le cabreaba.

Era presumido y demasiado malditamente guapo. Su ceño se frunció con irritación. ¿Apuesto? Sí, lo era. Podría conseguir aceptarlo, era exactamente el tipo de hombre por el que se sentía atraída. Alto. Fuerte y silencioso. Y moreno. Moreno pajizo con diferentes tonos y matices, como alguien que pasaba muchos ratos al sol. No era lo suficientemente moreno, pero era robusto, delicioso. Tenía debilidad por los morenos. No solía sentirse atraída por los buenos tipos, del tipo de corte militar, pero él se veía bien. Parecía malditamente bien. Sólo añadido a su aspecto rudo.

Tenía unos ojos penetrantes azules que veían demasiado. Cortaban directamente a través de las capas con velocidad supersónica. Tal vez era algún maldito superhéroe. Se rió. Tal vez se supuso que debía ser un maldito superhéroe.

Sí, podría haberle llevado a su habitación si no fuera por el hecho que se aborrecieron el uno al otro a simple vista. Ni siquiera lo pudo decir hasta que había tenido una reacción inmediata a él. Su aversión había sido en defensa propia. Más como una respuesta de "yo te odio porque me odias".

¿Y ahora Ittou quería que volara a Houston y se humillara? Jesús. No se arrastraba. Nunca. El mero pensamiento casi la asfixió.

¿Por qué necesitaba a ese maldito Darien Shields? No necesitaba malditamente a nadie, y así era el modo que le gustaba.

Darien podría tomar su arrogante y mojigato ego y tirarse por un muelle. Se inclinó hacia atrás en el sofá y apoyó sus pies en la mesa de café. No debería haber despedido a Ojo de Tigre y a Ojo de Águila. Podrían estar teniendo sexo caliente y sudoroso en este momento y ella podría caer en el olvido. En su lugar estaba loca como el infierno porque si quería mantener su empleo, iba a tener que jugar a ser agradable con un buen muchacho sin ningún sentido del humor.

Por un momento se sintió tentada a llamar a Ojo de Tigre y Ojo de Águila. Estarían más que felices de meterse en la cama con ella, y así no se sentiría tan terriblemente sola. Pero aunque lo intentara, no podía hacer que la mirada desaprobadora de la cara de Darien Shields se disolviera de su memoria. Y eso hacía que se enfadara aún más porque eso le importara.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE POSESIÓN" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "YATEN".**

"**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" = "LITA" y "ANDREW".**

"**DULCE TENTACIÓN" = "RINI" y "HELIOS".**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien. El anteriormente apareció con el nombre de Sammy.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Tres

Darien entró en Shields con paso seguro con el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza que ya sacudía su cerebro. Su vuelo de Los Angeles se había retrasado. Había pasado seis horas en Dallas, y justo cuando había estado listo para decir que se jodieran y alquilar un maldito coche y conducir las cinco horas hasta Houston, su vuelo había embarcado.

Entonces cuando había aterrizado, tenía seis mensajes de voz, tres de ellos de Pop, y otros tres de Helios, quien se había deleitado con hacerle pasar un mal rato sobre su reunión con la diva del pop. Gilipollas.

—Hey, estás de vuelta—llamó Rei desde su oficina cuando pasó.

Su ceño se convirtió en una sonrisa, y se apoyó en la puerta de entrada de Rei.

—Sí, estoy de vuelta. Por fin. Eres un regalo para mis doloridos ojos.

—Oí que no fue demasiado bien—dijo, sus ojos brillaban con simpatía.

Renunció a la idea de colarse en su oficina para desahogarse y se metió en la de Rei, donde se acomodó en un asiento frente a su escritorio.

—Déjame adivinar. Helios se ha estado deleitando con los cuentos de mi tortura.

La alegría brillaba en sus ojos cuando trató de reprimir su risa.

—Bueno, uhm, sí. Me temo que lo hizo.

—Asno—murmuró Darien.

— ¿Fue tan malo?

Darien suspiró. Amaba entrañablemente a su hermana, y no tenía ninguna intención de quejarse con ella durante más de una hora.

Así que ignoró la pregunta.

— ¿Dónde están Nicolas y Andrew?

Ella aceptó el cambio de tema con su buen carácter habitual, pero sus ojos brillaron especulativamente como para decirle que conseguiría sacarle la mierda más tarde. Sí, ella era dulce, pero también podía volverse completamente diabólica.

—Están en un trabajo. Pop debería llegar dentro de poco, y, para ser sincera, no tengo ni idea de dónde está Helios.

—Maldita sea.

— ¿Evitando a Pop?—preguntó ella, sus labios estremeciéndose por otra sonrisa.

—Es inútil. El viejo excéntrico se presentaría sólo en mi piso.

Rei se rió entonces.

—Sí, lo haría. Ha estado murmurando por lo bajo, sobre insubordinación y empleados testarudos después de la llamada de los ejecutivos para decirle que te habías largado.

Darien hizo rodar sus ojos.

—Sí él quiere tanto el maldito trabajo, entonces puede enviar a Helios. Encajaría totalmente con esa polluela.

—Y tú no lo haces.

—Ella es… es… No tengo palabras.

—Wow, Darien Shields sin palabras. Y sobre una mujer. Nunca pensé que lo vería.

La fulminó con la mirada.

—No es lo que piensas. Ella es…—No podía terminar ni siquiera. Rei se echó a reír, su largo pelo negro temblaba sobre sus hombros. Alcanzó para limpiarse las lágrimas de las comisuras de sus ojos y siguió riéndose.

Él hizo rodar sus ojos hacia el cielo y se preguntó si pedir que le cayera un rayo repentinamente sería demasiado.

—Ahí estás.

Darien se estremeció cuando la voz ronca de Pop llenó el cuarto.

—Aquí estoy—refunfuñó, sin girarse en la silla.

Pop entró y sonrió a Rei.

—Tu marido me dijo que te dijera que llegará tarde y que no le esperes.

Sus mejillas se colorearon, y una sonrisa suave se extendió sobre su rostro.

—Creo que saldré, entonces.

Traidora, articuló Darien hacia ella.

Ella le guiñó un ojo, y luego recogió su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta.

Pop se volvió para mirar duramente a Darien.

—Ahora. Tú.

Darien levantó la mano.

—No quiero oír nada, Pop.

Pop gruñó.

—Bueno, vas a escuchar—se apoyó contra el escritorio de Rei y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.—No me importa lo que pasó en Los Angeles. Este trabajo es un favor personal a un amigo. Le dije que lo haríamos, y no puedo prescindir de cualquiera de los otros para que lo haga. Tú lo harás.

Darien apretó juntos los dientes.

—Sólo porque todos ellos tienen el pobre sentido de conseguir estar jodidos por una mujer y piensan que necesitan estar casados no significa que tengo que tomar cada maldito trabajo que cae en tu escritorio ahora.

Pop resopló.

—No tiene sentido molestarse por algo trivial. Estás actuando tan mal como esa estrella pop de la que no quieres hacer de niñera.

Darien frunció el ceño pero Pop levantó su mano.

—Te lo estoy pidiendo como un favor.

Darien gimió.

—Ella llega en avión este viernes. Cenarás con ella la noche del viernes y luego vendrá a la oficina el sábado por la mañana para una reunión contigo y conmigo.

— ¿Por qué voy a encontrarme con ella para cenar?—exigió Darien.

—Debido a que los dos habéis empezado, obviamente, con el pie equivocado, y tendréis que hacer las paces si tenesmos la esperanza de hacer este trabajo.

—Maldita sea, Pop. Vete tú a cenar con ella. Yo vendré a la reunión el sábado, pero no tengo ningún deseo de pasar cinco minutos a solas con ella, y mucho menos una cena entera.

Pop le miró durante un buen rato.

— ¿Estás rechazando el trabajo?

Darien juró largo y duro.

—No, estoy malditamente bien no rechazándolo. Lo has hecho algo personal pidiéndome el favor y sabes muy bien que no te diré que no. Pero no tiene que gustarme.

Pop sonrió. Viejo ladino hijo de puta.

—Ittou Asanuma enviará toda la información pertinente por e-mail, así como lo que quieren de nosotros en cuanto a la seguridad. Mañana por la tarde quiero que te sientes en la teleconferencia que él y Barry Kennedy dirigirán. Entonces, tú y yo discutiremos a fondo el plan de juego de modo que cuando ella llegue el viernes, vosotros dos podáis hablar acerca de lo que se hará durante su estancia en Houston. Dejé un archivo detallado sobre tu escritorio. Eso te dará una muy buena idea de lo que este trabajo implicará.

—Está bien—rezongó Darien.

Pop se enderezó y se dirigió a la puerta. De mala gana, Darien se puso de pie y giró para seguirlo. Pop se paró en la entrada y se paró frente a él. El viejo taimado se esforzaba por mantener la cara seria.

—Piensa en ello de esta forma. Has estado quejándote porque deseabas tomar unas vacaciones durante mucho tiempo. Ahora conseguirás dos semanas enteras.

—Vete a la mierda—masculló Darien.

Darien estaba sentado en la barra del Millenium's, bebiendo lentamente una cerveza fría mientras esperaba que Serena Tsukino hiciera acto de presencia.

Comprobó su reloj de nuevo, se irritó al ver que llegaba quince minutos tarde.

Pop estaba descontento de que no hubiera escogido un lugar más elegante, pero entonces, por lo que había visto, Serena no era el epítome de clase, y si había sido obligado a soportar esta reunión, entonces ella podría muy bien ir, a su propio terreno.

Había pasado la mayor parte del día anterior leyendo las notas que Pop había recogido. Helios había aparecido, sólo demasiado feliz para enseñarle el último diario sensacionalista bajo su nariz con una sonrisa satisfecha, el muy come mierda. Como una mujer podía causar tantos problemas y conseguir tanta prensa, era algo que estaba más allá de él.

Su viaje al supermercado para conseguir un filete y un paquete de seis cervezas se había agriado cuando se dio cuenta que todas las revistas en la caja tenían algún cuento de sus últimas travesuras o alguna imagen publicitaria pegada en sus portadas.

Parecería que no había nada de la mujer que fuera protegido del mundo, y peor aún, ella parecía perfectamente de acuerdo con ello.

Se tomó el último trago de su cerveza y empujó la botella vacía la barra. Cuando miró de reojo, la vio entrar, y para su sorpresa, no estaba acompañada por sus guardaespaldas. No era algo muy inteligente.

Estaba vestida con pantalones vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta blanca normal. No había ni un atisbo rosa en su pelo, y ni una pizca de maquillaje en su rostro. Parecía perfectamente limpia y sana. Demonios.

Sus dedos se metieron en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, y ella miró a su alrededor con cautela. La inquietud se elevaba de su cuerpo como una nube. Parecía insegura, y de nuevo fue golpeado por la extraña vulnerabilidad que había visto durante su último tema en el concierto. Era evidente que estaba perdiendo el juicio.

Finalmente su mirada se clavó en la suya, y él levantó su mano en señal de saludo. Tenía los ojos vidriosos, y era como si ella cerrara su actitud en su lugar. La arrogancia estaba de vuelta con creces.

Ella retorció los labios y se acercó más, lanzando su bolso sobre el taburete de la barra, mientras se deslizaba hasta la barra a su lado.

—Bonito lugar—arrastró sus palabras.

—Eso pienso.—Levantó un dedo hacia el camarero.— ¿Alguna bebida?—le preguntó cuándo se acercó el camarero.

—Sólo agua.

—Una cerveza y agua—ordenó Darien.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó los codos en la madera llena de cicatrices de la barra. Mientras meneó su cuerpo para acercarse más para poderse apoyar, él atrapó una bocanada de su perfume. Para su sorpresa olía suave, incluso agradable. Habría esperado algo fuerte e irresistible. Como ella.

—Entonces—dijo mientras hacía una V con sus dedos y los presionaba en sus labios.—Aquí estamos.

Darien asintió con la cabeza.

Ella suspiró y se volvió de lado para mirarle.

—Mira, seamos al menos honestos. No me gustas. No te gusto. Ninguno de nosotros queremos estar aquí y no quiero que hagas de mi niñero más de lo que tú quieres ser mi maldita niñera.

A pesar de sí mismo, se echó a reír. No pudo evitarlo.

—No te molestarás en negarlo, ¿verdad?—ella dijo secamente.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

— ¡No! No veo el punto para lanzar una cortina de humo.

Ella suspiró de nuevo.

—Supongo que no te dieron más opción que a mí.

— ¡No!

—No eres un hombre de muchas palabras, ¿verdad?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Tú más o menos lo has dicho todo.

—Bueno, es obvio que no seremos los mejores amigos para siempre, entonces, ¿por qué no nos sentamos aquí durante unos minutos, tú puedes tomarte una cerveza o dos, y luego podemos dejarla y fingir que jugamos a ser agradables?

Darien sonrió, y, aunque esto le doliera, se encontró completamente no odiando pasar unos minutos más con ella.

—Puedo jugar a ser agradable durante unos minutos—concedió.

Ella resopló.

—Quieres decir si no nos hacemos caso el uno al otro.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Miró sobre ella otra vez, notando el mechón ausente y la ostentación.

—Pareces… diferente.

Ella le lanzó una torva mirada.

—Por si acaso piensas que el pelo rosa y la ropa llamativa son sólo parte del espectáculo y que por debajo soy realmente esta agradable chica, aburrida, déjame disuadirte de esa idea. Sólo no quise que mi culo fuera pateado al entrar a un lugar como este con otro tipo de ropa distinto al de buena chica.

Darien estaba fascinado por el mohín de sus labios. Casi parecía mono. Entonces meneó su cabeza. Ella tenía tanta personalidad como un pit bull, y el pit bull posiblemente sería más amistoso.

Ella extendió sus manos y volvió sus palmas en un gesto supremo de "no me importa un carajo".

—Lo que pareces es lo que consigues.

— ¿A quién estás tratando de convencer? ¿A ti o a mí?

La cólera brilló en su rostro y entrecerró los ojos. Podía hacerla enfadar. Ella mordía el anzuelo fácilmente.

—Sólo dime lo que se supones que harás por mí antes que podamos terminar con esto—murmuró ella.

Darien la miró por un momento, su postura rígida, su incomodidad obvia por estar aquí con él. No debería haber venido sola, sobre todo, no a la luz de los detalles que había conseguido de Ittou.

— ¿Qué tan malo ha sido?—preguntó sin rodeos.

Ella levantó la vista, sus ojos azules parpadeando por la sorpresa. Luego encogió sus hombros.

—Has hablado con Ittou y Barry, estoy segura.

—No han estado contigo—señaló Darien.—Unas pocas visitas en el tour, y las llamadas de teléfono desde la oficina no cuentan. No para mí. Si voy a ser responsable de tu seguridad, entonces tengo que saber exactamente con lo que estoy tratando.

Durante un momento pareció que su coraza se agrietaba, y pudo ver las líneas de fatiga marcarse alrededor de sus ojos.

—No es tan malo como ellos lo hacen parecer. Puedo atraer un montón de eso sobre mí—levantó su pequeño hombro en gesto de indiferencia.—Nunca quise rodearme tan fuertemente por la seguridad para que el público no pudiera pasar. Pero ahora…

—Es demasiado—adivinó Darien.

—Es agotador. Ha habido alguna amenaza.

—Y Ittou, quiere tomar medidas enérgicas contra eso, y no hacerte tan accesible.

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

—Así que dime. ¿Qué tan difícil va a ser mi trabajo?

Una pequeña sonrisa curvó las comisuras de su boca hacia arriba.

—No voy a mentirte. Estoy acostumbrada a hacer las cosas a mi manera.

—No tenemos que llevarnos bien para que esto funcione, pero tienes que escuchar lo que digo. Cada palabra. Y tienes que seguir las instrucciones.

Ella hizo un ruido grosero en voz baja.

—Sólo mantente fuera de mi camino tanto como sea posible.

—De acuerdo.

Ella lo miró de reojo y le valoró con una mirada evaluadora.

—Creo que me gusta que no estés besándome el culo.

—No es tu culo lo que quiero besar.

Su declaración los aturdió a ambos. Joder, ¿acababa de decir eso? Ella parpadeó sorprendida y luego visiblemente se retiró. El caparazón arrogante, y segura de sí misma estuvo de vuelta, pero por un momento, había visto algo en su mirada que le habló a él. Anhelo.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, ella se inclinó hacia adelante y plantó sus labios firmemente en los suyos. El calor quemó un camino directamente de su boca a su polla y desolló abriendo cada terminación nerviosa a lo largo del camino. Ella lamió sus labios como desafiándolo a abrirlos para ella, pero antes de que él pudiera hacerlo, ella se separó y se bajó del taburete de la barra.

—Supongo que te veré mañana, entonces—ella le lanzó un saludo y salió del bar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE POSESIÓN" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales de los libros anteriores serán:**

"**DULCE RENDICION" = "REI" y "NICOLÁS".**

"**DULCE PERSUACION" = "MINA" y "YATEN".**

"**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN" = "LITA" y "ANDREW".**

"**DULCE TENTACIÓN" = "RINI" y "HELIOS".**

**Los protagonistas en este caso son Serena y Darien. El anteriormente apareció con el nombre de Sammy.**

**Gracias. Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Cuatro

Después de correr al amanecer, Darien tomó una ducha y se dirigió a Shields, esperando tener tiempo para revisar el archivo de Serena Tsukino antes de que todo el mundo apareciera para la pseudo junta. Debió haber sabido que Pop ya estaría allí.

Cuando entró en la Oficina, escuchó voces en la sala de conferencias y frunció el ceño. Pop no era el único en llegar antes de tiempo.

Fue a la puerta para echar un ojo y vio a Ittou Asanuma tomando café con él. Pop levantó la vista e indicó a Darien que pasara.

—Qué bueno que llegaste temprano, hijo. Ittou tiene algo que quiere discutir contigo antes de que llegue Serena.

Apenas capaz de controlar su suspiro, sacó una de las sillas y tomó asiento frente a los dos hombres.

—Realmente aprecio que estés considerando esto—dijo Ittou.—Pop me dice que eres el adecuado para este trabajo, y la verdad es que necesito alguien de confianza.

Darien le lanzó una mirada a Pop ¿Adecuado? ¿Qué lo calificaba para ser una niñera/guardaespaldas? Sus años en el ejército no lo prepararon exactamente para vigilar a una diva consentida.

Pop le devolvió la mirada y Darien reorientó su atención a Ittou.

—El peligro para Serena es más específico—admitió Ittou.

Y Darien no había pensado que esto podría empeorar.

— ¿Te importaría explicar que quieres decir con eso?

—Hemos recibido lo que consideramos amenazas reales. Le pago a un equipo bastante dinero para que determine si una amenaza viene de un fanfarrón que quiere atención o si es algo que requiere seguimiento. Principalmente es lo primero y lo cortamos de raíz. Las personas no son muy inteligentes y el camino hacia ellos es generalmente fácil de seguir.

—Estáis recibiendo amenazas que no se remontan a una fuente identificable.

Ittou asintió.

—Exactamente. Lo que me preocupa es que quien las está haciendo las entrega en persona. Comenzó hace cinco espectáculos y él la ha seguido de ciudad en ciudad.

Darien elevó una ceja.

— ¿Él?

—Suponemos que es un él.

— ¿Un fan obsesionado?

Ittou frunció el ceño.

—No estoy seguro. Normalmente cuando tienes algún fan que está obsesionado o se cree enamorado de una estrella, hay una etapa de cortejo y después ira porque sus sentimientos no son reconocidos o correspondidos. Esto... esto es simplemente raro e inquietante.

—Cuéntame.

—Siempre deja una nota. El lugar varía. Una vez, la pego en el autobús. Otra, estaba en el estuche de su guitarra. Otra vez la dejó en su vestidor.

—No es de extrañar que despidieras a su equipo de seguridad—murmuró Darien.—Nadie debió lograr acercársele tanto.

Ittou asintió.

—Una de las muchas razones. Tampoco tenía la certeza de que no fuera uno de ellos. Me deshice de todo aquel que pude despedir. Desafortunadamente, Pete y Repete, sus dos guardaespaldas mascotas, son suyos. Ella los contrató. Pero yo quiero que los mantengas vigilados. No confío en ellos.

—Serena no mencionó nada de esto cuando nos reunimos ayer por la noche—dijo Darien.—Mencionó que se había vuelto más difícil mantener la distancia con los fans y que había cometido el error de ser demasiado accesible.

Ittou se movió incómodamente en su silla y miró a Pop. Pop gruñó.

—Se lo puedes decir también. Debiste habernos dicho todo esto desde el principio. Lo último que necesita es ir a ciegas.

Jesús. ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

—Serena no lo sabe—dijo Ittou.—Se lo he estado ocultando.

— ¿Quieres decir eso de nuevo?—pidió Darien

—Ella no lo sabe.

Darien negó con su cabeza incrédulo. Pop tenía razón sobre una cosa. Las personas en el mundo del espectáculo no tenían ningún sentido común.

— ¿Qué esperabas ganar manteniéndole esto oculto? Tiene que ser cuidadosa, lo que significa que tiene que ser consciente de la amenaza potencial que se cierne sobre ella. No puede hacer eso si nadie le dice que un loco le está acechando. No entiendo por qué no has cancelado su espectáculo o al menos su aparición en la tienda de música. ¿Intentas lograr que la maten?

Ittou apretó sus labios. Darien no le había dicho, eres un estúpido, pero su tono ciertamente lo implicaba.

Ittou no se veía feliz, pero si le encajaba el zapato…

—A veces Serena es su propio peor enemigo—dijo Ittou.—Si se entera que un tipo raro le ha estado dejando notas, no hay manera de saber lo que haría. No es del tipo cauteloso y que juega a lo seguro. Y no podemos ir por allí cancelando eventos cada vez que algún loco de mierda comienza a amenazarla. Si lo hiciéramos, estaríamos fuera del negocio.

—Me parece que, con o sin amenazas, ella hace lo que le da la gana y al demonio con las consecuencias.

—Sí—dijo Ittou cansado. —Algo así.

—Así es que si está haciendo lo que quiere de cualquier manera, no tiene sentido no decirle lo que está pasando. Al menos entonces quizás adoptaría un poco de auto-preservación. Especialmente si no vas a cancelar una aparición pública que definitivamente la pone en riesgo.

Los ojos de Ittou se estrecharon.

—Mira, no conoces a Serena…

Darien alzó su mano.

—Tienes razón. No la conozco. No siento deseos de llegar a conocerla. Pero si voy a tomar este trabajo, no la voy a mimar, lo que significa que voy a ser franco con ella desde el principio. Va a estar informada de todo. Y, luego, va a hacer lo que le diga, cuando yo se lo diga, o me marcho. Es tan sencillo como eso.

—Nunca va a estar de acuerdo con ese trato autoritario.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Me parece que vosotros me necesitáis un infierno mucho más de lo que yo os necesito. Nada me encantaría más que ella me despidiera.

—Trabajas para mí—dijo Ittou rápidamente.—Ella no tiene elección.

—Entonces creo que es mejor que se habitúe a una mano firme. Está demasiado acostumbrada a que le besen el culo.

La risa de Ittou sorprendió a Darien.

—Supongo que así es como debe parecerte. Cuando alguien te etiqueta con todo el dinero que tiene, hará lo que se necesite para mantenerla feliz. Así es el negocio.

—No es mi trabajo hacerla feliz—dijo Darien uniformemente.—Mi trabajo es mantenerla segura.

Ittou sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿Sabes qué, hijo? Creo que es una lástima volver a L.A. Valdría la pena ser una mosca en la pared las próximas dos semanas. No estoy seguro que Serena haya conocido a alguien al que no pueda arrollar en solo dos segundos.

—Bueno, ahora lo ha hecho.

** / ** / **

Serena golpeteó su dedo sobre el volante del BMW y miró hacia el sistema de orientación GPS. Estaba a sólo una manzana del lugar en el cual se suponía se iba a encontrar con Darien Shields. Era tentador llegar tarde, simplemente porque si, pero para ser honesta, quería terminar con todo esto lo antes posible.

Podría haber aparecido en una limusina y hacer toda una entrada, pero Darien probablemente estaría esperando eso -él parecía esperar lo peor- y mientras que ella normalmente gozaría alimentarlo con una cuchara de plata, prefirió ser perversa y sorprenderlo.

¿Qué tan patética la hacía el hecho de haber pasado una cantidad desproporcionada de tiempo analizando qué sería lo que el esperaría y, por lo tanto, ir en dirección opuesta?

Se miró sus cuidadas uñas mientras entraba en el estacionamiento, aliviada de haber pasado un día entero sin romperse una, un nuevo récord.

Su atuendo era caliente, otra vez, algo por completo diferente-a-lo-que-él- estaría-esperando. Realmente no le atraía el estilo putita roquera pop excepto en el escenario, porque, bueno, funcionaba allí. Le encantaba la ropa cara, o, más bien la ropa que parecía cara. Le gustaba la forma en que la sentía puesta. La forma en que se veía.

Había corrido un largo camino desde el Bum Fuck, Mississippi, y primero nevaría en el infierno antes de que ella volviera alguna vez.

Incluso, ni siquiera hacía shows por allí. No es que hubiera muchos lugares donde montar un concierto del tamaño del suyo.

Maldición, ni siquiera conducía por el estado de mala muerte. Estaba segura de que su equipo la creía loca porque los hizo desviarse alrededor del estado cuando habían ido de Nueva Orleans a Atlanta.

Salió de su coche y se alisó su minifalda de gamuza. Llevaba unos tacones para matar. Eran unos zapatos que gritaban fóllame añadiéndole unos muy necesarios ocho centímetros de altura. Le gustaba verse bien. Le daba confianza, especialmente en situaciones donde se sentía en desventaja. No es que ella alguna vez fuera a admitir tal cosa a nadie. Sólo un idiota admitiría debilidad ante sus enemigos.

Se deslizó las gafas oscuras sobre su nariz como un escudo y entró en el edificio.

— ¿Señorita Tsukino?

Serena giró en dirección a la voz femenina para ver a una mujer morena de pie en la puerta de la oficina.

—Sí, soy Serena Tsukino—dijo.

La mujer sonrió y caminó hacia delante, con su mano extendida.

—Rei Kumada. Soy hermana de Darien. Te están esperando en la sala de conferencias. Te mostraré el camino.

Serena estrechó su mano y se sintió claramente incómoda. Rei le dio la impresión de ser una de esas personas auténticas, asquerosamente bellas, y nunca estaba segura de cómo actuar con ellas. Nadie era genuino en su mundo.

Silenciosamente la siguió por el pasillo. Rei entró por la puerta abierta y la habitación quedó en silencio. Todas las miradas cayeron sobre ella cuando entró tras Rei. Serena inspeccionó la habitación con el ceño fruncido, notando bastantes caras que no reconocía.

—Toma asiento por favor—dijo Rei.— ¿Puedo traerte un café?

Serena negó con su cabeza, pero logró sonreír ya que Rei estaba siendo tan... agradable.

—Serena me alegra de que hayas llegado.—dijo Ittou levantándose

Había sorpresa en su voz. Había esperado que se retrasara. Un rápido vistazo a Darien no le dijo nada acerca de lo que él pensaba o no pensaba. No iba a admitir que estaba decepcionada. Quería una reacción de algún tipo. Incluso si no era una buena. Esta aparente indiferencia que mostraba para con ella le irritaba.

El hombre mayor que había estado sentado junto a Ittou también se levantó, y camino hacia Serena.

—Soy Pop Shields, padre de Darien—dijo.—Es un placer conocerla, Señorita. Tsukino.

—Igualmente, Señor Shields—dijo suavemente extendiendo su mano.

—Quiero que conozca al resto de mi personal—dijo Pop volviéndose en dirección de los hombres sentados.—Ya conoció a mi hija, Rei. Ese es su marido, Nicolas Kumada. Junto a él está Andrew Furuhata y sentado junto a Darien está Helios Elysion.

— ¿Van a estar en mi equipo de seguridad?—preguntó dulcemente.

—Sus mujeres te masticarían y te escupirían fuera—dijo Darien secamente poniéndose de pie.

Ella elevó una ceja.

— ¿Entonces por qué están aquí?

—Para verme sufrir.

El color subió a sus mejillas. No podía pensar en una respuesta para eso. Estaba acostumbrada a ser un auténtico acto circense.

No le hubiera sorprendido que los compañeros de Darien hubieran venido a ver el tren descarrilarse. Tomó asiento al final de la mesa para estar lo más lejos posible de los demás. Para su sorpresa, Darien se trasladó a la silla junto a ella.

Estaba demasiado cerca y ella se movió nerviosamente en su asiento. Él miró en su dirección una vez y levantó una ceja. Maldición, pero el hombre era sexy en una forma desdeñosa y molesta. Debía de ser una masoquista. Era la única explicación de su extraña atracción hacia él. El rechazo no era lo suyo. Tampoco lo era conectar con alguien que la miraba como si fuera mierda en su zapato.

Pero la verdad era que había pensado mucho en ese beso. La había mantenido despierta la noche anterior, eso y el hecho de que estaba sola, y odiaba estar sola.

Había una química considerable entre ella y Darien Shields, y era una lástima, porque apenas podían sostenerse la mirada entre sí. Era probablemente el único hombre en la tierra que la rechazaría llanamente de cualquier manera.

— ¿Le gustaría expresar su opinión, Srta. Tsukino?—preguntó Darien secamente.

Ella parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que toda la mesa le estaba observando, obviamente, a la espera de su respuesta. Fingió un bostezo, aburrimiento y estudió sus uñas.

—Lo siento, no dormí mucho anoche.

Darien entrecerró los ojos y ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, una mirada que sabía tenía éxito con la mayoría de los hombres.

Pero, Darien no era la mayoría de los hombres. No parecía impresionado aunque los demás hombres de la mesa se vieran un poco afectados.

—Si estas tratando de hacer perder nuestro tiempo—empezó Darien.

—Estoy pagando por su tiempo, por lo que, puedo hacer con él lo que quiera—dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Darien se levantó y miró a los demás en la mesa.

— ¿Nos disculpan? Creo que la Srta. Tsukino y yo tenemos cosas que discutir en privado.

—Infiernos…

La mirada que le lanzó detuvo la protesta antes de poder ser expresada plenamente. Por primera vez, sintió que estaba dando marcha atrás. El hombre la ponía nerviosa, y eso le enfadaba mucho. No solo le enfadaba le ponía furiosa.

Cuando todos se habían ido, Darien giró y plantó sus palmas en la mesa frente a ella.

—Déjame aclararte algo. No me contrataste. No me puedes despedir. No tienes nada que yo quiera o necesite. Me importa una mierda, si te gusto. Particularmente no me gustas. Es mi trabajo mantenerte a salvo, y eso es lo que voy a hacer. Lo que significa que vas a escuchar todo lo que te digo.

Que absolutamente ridículo que se estremeciera cuando le dijo que no le gustaba. ¿Cómo podría ser eso una sorpresa? No le gustaba a nadie. La gente la toleraba. La utilizaban. Pero no les gustaba. ¿Por qué debería Darien Shields ser diferente? ¿Por qué quería ella que lo fuera?

—Lo que el idiota ejecutivo de tu compañía discográfica no te ha dicho es que han estado recibiendo amenazas durante tus últimos cinco espectáculos. Algún gilipollas está dejándote notas en sitios a los que no debería tener acceso.

Serena apretó sus puños y miró fijamente a Darien.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Sólo de lo que he dicho. Han encontrado notas en tu autobús, en tu camerino, en el estuche de tu guitarra. Quien quiera que sea quien lo esté haciendo está acercándose demasiado a ti.

Ella forzó sus manos a relajarse y luego pasó las palmas sobre la gamuza suave de su falda.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

—No confían en que no hagas algo estúpido.

Ella dejó escapar el aliento de frustración.

—Genial.

Él arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Tienen razones para pensar de cualquier otra manera?

—Ya sea que creyeran o no que sabían cuál iba a ser mi reacción, aun así yo tenía derecho a saberlo.

Darien asintió con la cabeza.

—En este punto estamos de acuerdo, por eso te lo estoy diciendo. Tal vez ahora te darás cuenta de que esto no es ningún maldito juego. Se trata de tu vida y es mi trabajo asegurarme de mantenerte viva. Ahora bien, ¿me ayudarás o vas a hacer todo lo posible para hacer mi trabajo más difícil?

Lentamente ella negó con su cabeza.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

—Voy a...—tragó y giró para mirarlo nuevamente.—Voy a cooperar. Lo intentaré.

El cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y se apoyó contra el borde de la mesa.

—Harás más que intentarlo.

Levantó sus manos en rendición.

—Lo que sea. Eres el jefe.

Él sonrió y eso le hizo parecer tan arrogante que estuvo tentada a derribarlo y besarlo hasta perder el sentido otra vez.

—Me da mucho gusto que lo reconozcas. Vamos a llevarnos bien en tanto recuerdes ese detalle.

Lentamente ella se puso de pie.

— ¿Terminamos?

Él asintió.

Hurgó en su bolso en busca de sus llaves y caminó hacia la puerta, insegura de qué demonios había pasado. Estaba un poco desequilibrada y fuera de balance. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para procesar la tormenta que representaba Darien Shields.

Darien la siguió un paso detrás, pero no le prestó atención. Caminó al área de recepción donde los otros estaban todos de pie alrededor conversando. No le pasó por alto la forma en que se detuvo la conversación o en que todos la miraran mientras se marchaba.

—Adiós, Señorita Tsukino. Fue un placer conocerte—le dijo Rei.

Serena levantó la vista y sonrió, porque realmente no sonreírle a la bonita mujer era como patear a un cachorro. Simplemente no podía hacerlo. Y la verdad era que había algo acerca de Rei que hacía que una persona sintiera algo cálido en su interior.

Claramente Serena necesitaba un trago para escapar de esa pequeña oleada de poesía. Podría emborracharse y escribir una canción sobre el sol y dedicársela a Rei.

Se mordió el labio para contener la risa y ondeó su mano para todos mientras dejaba el edificio.

¡Ah!, libertad. No es que le gustara estar sola, pero de alguna manera, en estos momentos era preferible a estar encerrada en una habitación llena de gente que la hacía sentir muy inferior. Ella era la famosa superestrella, y aun así un grupo de chicos buenos y la Miss Sunshine la hicieron sentirse no suficientemente buena.

No fue sino hasta que llegó a su coche que se dio cuenta de que Darien le había seguido fuera. Abrió su puerta frunciendo el ceño.

Él estaba tomando su trabajo demasiado en serio para su gusto. Decidida a ignorarle, se deslizó en el asiento del conductor mientras él abría la puerta del pasajero y se sentaba junto a ella. Se detuvo después de poner la llave en el contacto y lo miró inquisitivamente.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

La miró como si fuera imbécil por preguntar lo obvio.

—Creí que ya habíamos superado esto. Estás en peligro. He sido contratado para mantenerte a salvo. Por lo tanto, las próximas dos semanas, iré a donde tú vayas.

Abrió la boca incrédula.

— ¿En serio?

Él la miró fríamente.

— ¿Parece que bromeo?

—Pero si sólo voy volver a mi hotel.

—Espero que tengas una habitación doble, porque no voy a dormir en el suelo.


End file.
